Starfire Unraveled
by spkdog
Summary: Starfire and Robin go out for a date at a fancy restaurant. Unfortunately, they are met by a surprise when they get there. ONE-SHOT


**Starfire Unraveled**

Starfire gazed at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in an elegant flowy one-shoulder deep purple gown with gold thread embroidery and lacy white underskirts. Her hair was up in the true Cinderella-style fashion, and she had on long translucent off white gloves, a simple pearl necklace, and deep purple heels.

Why was she so dressed up? Because her wonderful boyfriend Robin was taking her to one of the fanciest restaurants in town.

Unfortunately, Beast Boy was busy doing something with Cyborg and couldn't watch Starfire's treasured pet, Silky. Not wanting to disturb Raven's meditation, Starfire decided to just secretly take Silky along. Surely, this would be no problem. Besides, it would be fun to secretly share this romantic evening with her beloved Silky.

Starfire walked out of her room and met Robin in the living room. He looked so handsome in his fancy tux, and he was still wearing his mask, of course. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

When they arrived, Robin heard a voice he had hoped to never hear again. "Oh Robby-poo! I didn't expect to see you here tonight!"

Yes, it was the voice of none other than Kitten. She was here on a date with her own boyfriend, Fang. Why a restaurant this fancy even let a man with a giant spider for a head through the door, they would never know.

Starfire and Kitten immediately gave each other death glares. The two had once been love rivals for Robin, and even though Kitten was back with her other boyfriend Fang, the two girls still hated each other.

Right away, Kitten took notice of how Starfire's beautiful dress put her own simple pink dress to shame. In turn, Starfire took notice of how Kitten's hair and accessories were way better than her own, with a pink choker, a silver chain around her neck, a silver bracelet on her left wrist, silver earrings, and a pink tiara-like clip in her perfectly style wavy hair.

To be honest, both girls were stunningly beautiful, but both excelled in different areas of the outfit.

"Just ignore her," Robin said as he pulled Starfire along to follow the waiter to their table.

Once things really got going, the date went on quite well. Kitten occasionally glared at their table, but Starfire just focused on the task at hand: spending time with her boyfriend. After a while, though, Starfire felt a strange sensation around her ankles. She simply ignored it and continued to have a good time.

"Do you hear something?" Robin asked. Starfire could hear it, too. There were some kind of chewing noises emanating from beneath their table.

Starfire lifted the tablecloth slightly to check out what was going on. What she saw caused her to gasp loudly and jump out of her chair. He beloved Silky had been eating away at her dress. Most of the left side of the skirt part of her dress was already gone.

Kitten, who happened to be peaking over at their table at the time, burst out laughing. That dress was the only thing keeping her from being the most beautiful girl in the room. Plus, it was great to see her old rival epically fail like this. Starfire would never be able to top Kitten's fashion sense, anyway.

The victory thoughts that Kitten was having only increased her laughter, and she slid out of her chair and onto her knees. The pitch of her laughter got higher and higher as she pounded her fist against the floor and held her stomach with her other hand. Her skin was now flushed a deep shade of scarlet, tears were pouring down her cheeks, and she was even starting to lose her breath, she was laughing so hard.

"You brought Silky with you?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Well, yes..." Starfire replied slowly as a blush came to her face. She noticed Kitten and others laughing, and others still were just appalled and weirded-out. No one, of course, was laughing harder than Kitten.

Kitten stood up,wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well, so much for that dress!" she laughed, enjoying Starfire's embarrassment.

Kitten's laughter was really getting to Starfire. She was sick of it. Kitten was not going to win this round.

Starfire walked over to Kitten and stared right in her face. "I do not need a dress to operate."

With that, Starfire threw off the remaining bit of her dress, leaving her in her bra, panties, gloves, pearls, and heels. Starfire made slow, sexual movements with body. She released her hair and let it flow down as she continued showing her skills to the rest of the people in the restaurant. Young men and older boys leaned forward on the edge of their seats, enjoying the show. Most of the women, including Kitten, were silent and felt very awkward. The elderly had on looks of disgust.

Naturally, Robin had always wanted to see his girlfriend like this, but not in public where everyone else could see her, too! Lots of the staff were at this moment giving him "why-did-you-bring-her-in-here" looks. This scene just had to stop, he decided.

"Starfire, we're getting out of here," Robin said as he covered her up in his suit jacket and practically shoved her out of there.

Kitten started laughing again, and this time Fang with her. Robin's reaction was hilarious! He dragged Starfire out so fast! Bad guys always got the last laugh, Kitten decided. And so she kept on laughing her butt off. This was definitely the most entertaining date she and Fang had ever been on, because this one came at their enemies' expense!

**End of Starfire Unraveled**

A/N: So, this was based on some fan art (link on my profile). Sorry about the way the end just kinda dropped off there, I ran out of things to say and just had to finish it up. Also, I kinda have an idea for a sequel one-shot, but it involves yuri (which I have never written before). So, let me know what you think.


End file.
